During the war at the hosptal
by Mrs.belikov3369
Summary: Dimitri is in the military when his squad and he get attacked; he gets injured when he wakes up he find's he is in a hospital. When he meets his doctor, Rose Hathaway, he is strangely attracted to her. What goes on from there? Read and find out! I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic.

Dimitri is in the military when his squad and he get attacked he gets injured when he wakes up he find's he is in a hospital. When he meets his doctor, Rose Hathaway he is strangely attracted to her. What goes on from there? Read and find out!

Dpov

I woke up hearing a beep, beep, and beep. What's that I thought? I opened my eyes and I see I'm in a hospital. How and why am I here? I attempt to sit up but and pushed back down.

"Caption I'm sorry, but you have some serious injuries I'm afraid you are not able to continue this war"

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. I was the only thing I could think. The military is my life, my soul, what I live to do. I have been training since I was young! Now I'm being told I can't be in war?! Are they nuts?

"You heard me you cannot be in war your injuries are just too bad. You are to stay here, and heal. If you need me just press this button" She showed me the assistance button. "Wait I have a question" I say right before she opens the door to walk out.

"Yes, what is it?" she asks and when she turns around to face me our eye's meet and I get lost in them. "Hello. Dimitri what is it that you needed?" she asks again. I snap out of my daze and blink a couple of times.

"Oh right, yeah… ummm… oh yeah… what's your name?" I ask. She may be my doctor but when I look at her there is only one thing that ring's through my mind and that's…_'She is absolutely beautiful, no that doesn't even remotely come close to it'. _

She has a small smile on her lips when she says "Rose, I'm your doctor"

She's my doctor? I smile and tell her "nice to meet you Rose, I will definitely tell you if I need anything"

She check's her watch and mumble's under her breath. "Good, I'm sorry but I have to go" She tells me then hurriedly walks out of my room and closing the door behind her. I lay back and think what's going to happen with me being in a hospital with a gorgeous doctor like roza? I smile just at the thought of this. I then close my eyes and go back to sleep because im exhausted!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so I would like to thank writer 'biggestpolarbearfanever' you have in spired me and I asked for help because I had no clue what to do in the beginning and you helped me out. Thank you

K well here is chapter 2 of 'during the war at the hospital'

Chapter2

When I woke up I didn't know where I was, then I looked around again and everything came back, I'm in a hospital. I was Hungry plus my leg is killing me, so I pushed the assistance button for my doctor Roza. A couple more min's pass then she walks through the door.

"Yes Mr. Belikov, what do you need?" She asks me. I try to sit up a big but that requires moving my leg a little, and that hurt's A LOT so I wince and grunt. She comes over to me and looks at me expectantly.

"Well my leg is killing me can I please have something for that?" I ask politely.

"Yes, I will give you some more pain killers, is there anything else?" She asks over her shoulder while getting my pain killer's ready. I couldn't help myself I looked her up and down, she has a nice curvy figure, and beautiful long dark brown looking almost black hair up in a nice ponytail. I sigh mentally and drag my eyes away from her body.

"Yes, I'm hungry; can I please get something to eat?" She walks back over to me and puts my pain stuff into my I.V. I look back at her face and raise an eyebrow in question, and put a small smile on my face.

She smile's a little and tells me "Yes here is your room service menus just call this number and tell them what it is you would like." She goes over and gets the menu and writes down the number I'm supposed to call, and gives it to me. "Thank you" I tell her with a bigger smile.

She smiles and nods and walk's over to the door. When she gets there she turns around and say's "your welcome" Then she walks out of the door to leave me to 'do my thing'.

I look down at the menu and look over it. I decided to have a chicken Caesar salad with a turkey and cheddar sandwich and a bowl of cream of potato soup with a Dr. Pepper. Yum! So I call it up and wait… Finally after a half an hour later, my food gets here.

The lady who brings me my food smiles at me and sets everything down on my portable tray table "Here is your food Mr. Belikov if you need anything else just call" She tells me.

"Ok I will thank you" I say to her. She than nods and walks out of my room. I eat my food and drink my soda. When I'm done Roza comes back in to check on me.

"How are you Belikov?" She looks at me questionly.

I grin at her and tell her "Much better now that my leg had stopped hurting and had some delicious food" I grin at her and beckon her over to me with my finger. "I have a few questions about my condition" I tell her serious now

"Ok what would you like to know Belikov?" She sits on the chair near beside my bed while she asks me.

"Ok, well first please call me Dimitri." She nods "Ok, Dimitri, now what about your condition do you want to know" She raises both of her brows in question.

"Ok, well what all it's wrong with me, and how long is it going to take for me to heal completely?" I ask her

She nods then tells me "You got shot in the leg two times in different areas, you had a dislocated shoulder, and your head got a cut right above your left brow, plus your arm is broken." I sigh at this, and then look down… I hadn't even realized my arm was in a cast now. I frown at this.

"Ok well how long should all of this take to heal?" I raise a brow at her.

"Probably a couple months, like I said before you have some serious injury's" She tells me.

I sigh and whisper "thank you Rose" I give her a small sad smile and then look down at my arms and legs. "You're welcome Dimitri" She tells me sincerely. "Is that all you wanted to know?" I don't even look at her I just nod, she then gets up and walks to the door, before she turns around and says "I'm sorry Dimitri." I look at her and gave a sad smile; she then walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

I sigh again and start thinking. _Being in the military has been my life, now there is a war going on and I'm stuck here for a few months. What am I going to do? _Then an idea come's to mind "Roza" I whisper and smile. _How am I going to do this? Well it will be tough but I can do it. _I thought then smiled at the thought of her she is so beautiful and I want her to be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Ok, so I don't know if I will be able to do daily update's all the time but I will try to update about every other day. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rose pov (Rpov)

After I explained everything to Dimitri and left his room, I felt bad for him. I haven't ever felt like this, I mean yeah sure I feel bad for people because they are in pain and stuck in a hospital, but I haven't ever really felt the way I do now. It's hard to explain really; it's like this strong erg to really help him, plus something I have never felt before.

I guess the strange feeling could be kind of a feeling like when I see him or hear his voice a strange I get this weird warm sensation. Like it spread's like wild fire and I get all warm inside. I will admit, he is the most handsome man I have EVER seen. He is a real treat for the eye. I don't know what this feeling mean's and I know the perfect person to talk to about it.

I walked into the cafeteria and spotted the one person I can talk to about anything.

"LISSA" I shouted to get her attention. She looked at me and smiled and waved me over to her.

"Rose! How's your day so far? What brings you here you already had your lunch break?" She asks me.

I smiled at her and sat down. "Yes, I have had my lunch… but I would like to talk to you." I tell her

She looks at me weird then nods "Ok, what about?" She asks

I take a deep breath and started. "Well you know how I told you how one of my patients is Captain Dimitri Belikov right?" I started off slowly, and spared her a glance.

"Yeah I remember, you also said he is like really hot!" She said excitedly because we are talking about him.

I sighed and said "Yeah, he is, but I didn't come here to talk about exactly how hot he is liss" I explained to her.

She looked confused and I fumbled with my hands. "Ok then, then what did you come here to talk about." I took a deep breath and continued.

"Well, I have these weird feeling's I don't know what they mean. It's like I care about his health, I mean I care about everyone's health but this is different. That and it seems like whenever I see him or I hear his voice I get this weird warm feeling. I don't know what it means or how I feel. You're always the person I go to about stuff, what do you think liss?" I explained and asked.

She smiled brightly and leaned in closer to me and said "I think you like him, it may have only been a couple days but think about it. Rose you like him!" She half whispered half just plain out said.

I nodded, and thought about it, the more I thought of it that way the more it really made sense. "You know liss, I think your right" another reason why you are one of my nurses! I smiled at her, got up and told her "Thanks for the talk Lissa, I really needed that and I cleared up a lot, but I got to go get back to working haha" She nodded and said "Bye Rose see you later!" With that I went back to work.

Lissa pov

After my talk with Rose I couldn't help but be excited, yes he is her patient but I know that feeling of the 'warmth' They are soul mate's! How I know this is true because that is exactly how feel with my husband Christian. When my lunch was over I went to Belikov's room to check up on him. I opened his door and walked in.

I smiled upon seeing him "Hello Captain Belikov, I'm your nurse Vasilissa but please call me Lissa. How are you feeling?" I ask him.

He smiled brightly and said "hi Lissa, 'I'm ok. Best I can be right now I guess, being's I'm in a hospital." I nodded in understanding

"Yes, I can understand that. Have you had any lunch yet?" I asked him.

He shook his head "I haven't really thought about it" I nodded "Well, you definitely need to get something. I just had lunch myself they have some good stuff today." I smiled as I thought about my talk with Rose. I must have had a look in my eye or something because next thing know Belikov is saying.

"Lissa what are you thinking about? What happened during your lunch?" I didn't know what to do so I told him this. "I talked to Rose" I grinned, I guess that gave something away cause he got very Curious.

"What did you talk about?" I think he is just curious so I'm going to be honest. "We talked about you." I said truthfully and simply.

He raised a brow in wonder as if to say 'is that so' he voiced the look on his face when he said " oh yeah? What about me? I surly hope it was something good." I smiled at that and went to go sit on the chair by his bed. _Well, I got myself in this, I'm going to have to tell him, but he has to keep his mouth shut! I will make sure of that._ I thought.

"Yes it was good things Dimitri. We talked about her feelings and stuff." He nodded as if to say continue. I took a deep breath and said "I will only tell you this if you promise to not bring it up to her or tell ANYBODY" I looked at him with a firm expression and voice.

He nodded and raised his right hand while he said "I promise I won't, Captain's honor"

I nodded and took a deep breath. "She said she likes you" I told him.

His eyes lit up and I had a feeling he felt the same about her, before he could reply I quickly said "You feel the same about her don't you?" He looked shy and sheepishly nodded.

"Yeah, I really like her. She is so beautiful, I know I have only known her for a few days but, I don't know, I just have this feeling." He admitted.

I looked at him smiled and nodded. Trust me I know the feeling I showed him the wedding ring of mine. He grinned and he nodded. I stood up and said "I have to go but I will be back later to check up on you."

"Ok, thank you for talking to me Lissa. Have a good day" I nodded and left the room.

Dpov

I'm ecstatic, my Roza like's me too. I can't help but to just grin. So y plan that I'm still trying to think of is going to go a little easier. What great news! I think this need's something to celebrate with. I pick up my room phone and call the cafeteria and order some milk and two slices of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Yum! Next I wait.

30 minutes later

Finally my cake gets here. I thank the woman then call for my Roza. Lissa may have said I couldn't bring it up that don't mean that I can't secretly celebrate it and just say I wanted to get her a piece of cake and eat it with her.

A few minutes later…

My Roza opened the door and came in. I motioned for her to sit on the chair with a smile on my face. She sat then said "Dimitri, what do you need?" Now I can totally her admiration in her eyes. "Well, I don't need anything but I would very much enjoy it if you would stay and have some cake with me." I wiggled my eye brows at her. She softly laughed and said "Sure". I grinned and gave her, her piece. She smiled and took a bite. Then she asked, "What's the occasion for cake?" I put all my feeling's in my eyes and said, "I just wanted to enjoy desert with you." Her smile widened and her eyes totally put the same amount of feeling through her face. While we were just gazing at each other's eyes we were slowly drifting closer, we didn't notice till right before are lips touched.

I put my cake to the side and said in an affectionate whisper "Roza" like asking permission, she nodded and raise my hands. I put one in her hair and the other on her cheek and closed the distance between us. Our lips moved in sync for about a minute then we broke apart breathing slightly heavy.

She grinned at me and said "Thank you comrade." I just smiled and said "You're welcome Roza. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

She nodded and said "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and asked her, "will you stay here with me tonight, I know that it's kind of soon, but would you please?" She smiled again, thought about it and said a simple "Sure comrade"

I smiled and said "Thank you Roza" I then pulled her into me and kissed her softly but harder than last time. I honestly think I'm falling hard and fast for this girl. When we broke apart, I just grinned like an idot and held her close to me for a few minutes.

Then she said "Comrade, id love to stay just like this, but I need to finish my shift, I will be back tonight, I promise." I hated her having to go but I looked forward to tonight. I sighed, kissed her one more time, then let her go. I said "cant wait till tonight, my Roza" I smiled at the calling her MINE.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, everyone who has either favored me, my book, or both! It really means a lot! If anyone of you has any ideas' on something you would like to happen in the story, just either PM me or just say it in a review! J Thanks' again guys! Shout out to 'Biggestpolarbearfanever' And 'Roza m belicova' you guys are awesome! Any way's here is the next chapter to 'During the war at the hospital'!

Chapter 4

Rpov

I can't help but feel extremely happy he called me his, he obviously thought it was nice too. I sigh and get up. I look back at him and tell him "I'll see you later Comrade" I smile at his facial expression.

"Comrade?" He said raising an eyebrow in question. My smile grew and I said "Yes, being's you're in the military and well, your Russian." He cracks a grin and tells me "Well my Roza, whatever makes you happy". _You make me happy. I thought I lean back into him and kiss him one more time and bite his lower lip, and then get up and walk to the door._

_Before I can even open the door he says "You know Roza, you should be nice to me and not tease me… I'm hurt you know" He pouts. I giggle and look back at him, "Well, I'll see you later" I winked at him and leave the room, and hear him groan. I know I'm bad and mean, but that's just me I love teasing people. Well, back to work. I sigh, I don't wanna work, I wanna be with Dimitri, but well I need the money…_

_Dpov_

_I totally did not want Roza to leave me. I know that she has a job to do, but when it comes to the people I care about, and I do care about Roza and especially since I REALLY like Roza. I was being selfish, I wanted her here with me and that's it. _

_When she left me I had to groan. I hated watching her leave. I totally can't wait till she comes back later tonight. What am I gonna do? I have no clue. I have to think about that. I know being's I'm in a hospital with all these injury's I really can't do much._

_Some thinking later_

_I grin when an idea come's to mind. It's really simple and not much, but it means a lot. Yes this is what I'm going to do. _

_Later that night and rose is off and is heading to Dimitri_

_When the door started to open my heart beat started to become rapid. I knew she knew cause that heart monitor. When she looked at me she grinned. "Hey comrade" I'm nervous for what I have in mind for tonight. "Hello Roza" I grin back at her._

_She went to move to sit on the chair at my bed side but I pulled her to me and now she is stunned but lieing in my arms we are in our own little trance staring at each other's eye's._

_I blink and kiss her gently. "So Roza, I planned something out for us tonight. It's not much but well I'm in a hospital." I tell her my grin only getting wider if possible._

_"Oh? Well I'm all for spending time with you, even if it's in a hospital" She tells me._

_Rpov_

_What does he have planned? I'm really excited and curious!_

_Dpov_

_I kiss her gently. "Well first I plan on holding you in my arms all night. Then I uhh have a… song I wanna sing you. I say kinda shyly, I have never sung to anyone before._

_"I would love that" She tells me. I pull her to me and lay my head in her neck and start to whisper "I have never sung for anyone, you're special to me Roza, I want you to listen the words very carefully." I tell her voice gentle and soft and meaningful._

_"Ok "She says in a whisper. I guess she's feel just like am right now. Keeping my close distance I reach over and start the music. (A/N He is whispering the words… ya'll know cause he's so close and stuff lol)_

**If I was your boyfriend id never let you go I can take you place's you ain't never been before baby take a chance or you'll never ever know**

**~I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow swag swag swag, on you chillin by the fire while you eatin' fondue~**

**~I dunno bout me but I know about you so say hello to falsetto in three, two~**

**~I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl let me talk to you~**

**~If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone, I can be a gentleman anything you want~**

**~If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go~**

**~Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't. I could be your Buzz light-year fly across the globe. I never want to fight yeah you already know~**

**~Imma make you shine bright girl like you laying in the the snow. Burr~**

**~Girlfriend, girlfriend yeah you could be my girlfriend. You could be my girlfriend till the world ends. Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind swaggie~**

**~I'd like to be everything you want. Hey girl let me talk to you~**

**~If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone, I can be a gentleman anything you want~**

**~If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go~**

**~So give me a chance cuz you're all I need girl. Spend a with your boy, I'll be calling you my girlfriend~**

**~If I was your man, I'd never leave you girl. I just want to love and treat you right~**

**~If I was your girlfriend I'd never let you go, keep you on my arm girl I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm girl you'd never be alone, I can be a gentleman anything you want~**

**~If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go, never let you go~**

**~Na na na, na na na, na na na ya girl. Na na na, na na na, na na na ey if I was your boyfriend. Na na na, na na na, na na na ey. Na na na, na na na, na na na ey. If I was your boyfriend~**

_When I was done with my song, I looked at her and she was smiling! "What do you think my Roza?" I asked her._

_She thought about it and I started to get a little nervous. Then she grinned and leaned in and whispered in my ear "I think I love it"_

_I shivered cause the sound of her voice and the tickling of her breath. "Really?" I whispered I was all I could manage. _

_"mmhmm" She replied._

_I took a deep breath and spoke my mind, "Roza I know we have only known each other for a little while, and I know I'm your patient… but I really like you. Do you get what I was asking in this song?" I asked her._

_"Yes I do Dimitri. The truth is I really like you too. I'd love to be your girlfriend"_

_I grinned like an idiot and pulled her as close to me as physically possible "Really? You mean it?"_

_"Yes I mean it" Then we seal the deal with a kiss and spend the rest of the night just staying close to each other._

_Rpov_

_The only thing running through my mind is OMG he's asking me to be his girlfriend though a song, it's not much, but it's still sweet and I really do like him a lot. Of course I'm going to say yes. I love the idea of him being in my life like that, and after we sealed our deal with the kiss it is awesome just being held by him and listening to the beat of his heart. I'm perfectly content. _

_"Comrade?" I whisper_

_"Yes sweet Roza?" he whispers back_

_I hesitate before I ask "Do you think you could love me?"_

_"Yes my Roza I could. Infact I think im falling for you right now" I can hear the smile in his voice._

_"Me too" I answer._

_"I'm glad. It's late My beauty go to sleep" I say's_

_"Ok goondnight comrade" I yawn._

_"Goodnight"_

_I rest my head in the crook of his neck then fall asleep._

_Dpov_

_I hold onto my Roza tightly and watch her sleep, she look's so beautiful and at peace. I love her so much already. Soon I fall asleep._

_Hello my reader's sorry for the longer than usual wait. Hope you enjoy this. Please review tell me how you like it, and if you think or would like me to put in something you have in mind just tell me! J You guy's are awesome!_


	5. AN i'm sorry it's taking me so long to!

Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated my story for a while, I'm not one for making excuses. All honesty here, I was having a problem with my account and I have just now found an alternative for updating. I promise you all I will update soon! You guy's are all so awesome! Thank you for sticking with me.

sage


	6. The morning after

Hey guy's I'm sooo sorry for the wait! I am going to give more update's after this I promise! I have some testing for the next 2 days, but I will do my best and TRY to update about every other day. So without any further a-do, here is the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

Dpov

I woke up before my Roza, I smiled as I thought of last night, I had asked my Roza to be my girlfriend and she said yes! I feel as if I'm on cloud nine.

I looked down at her and my smile going's into a full out grin. She is so beautiful and she looks so peaceful I puller to me even closer and tightens my grip on her even more. God I love her. When we touch I feel this electric spark.

I bend down and lightly kiss her lips then her forehead.

I whisper "I love you my Roza" Then I lay my head back down to see her smiling!

She opens her eyes and she giggles and I realize she heard me and I blushed. Yes I Dimitri Belikov just blushed, a dark red.

Rpov

I woke up to a light kiss on the lips and forehead but kept acting like I was asleep. Then I heard something that made my heart flutter. My Dimitri said "I love you my Roza" I smile and I feel him lay his head right next to mine and his sharp intake of breath… he obviously saw my smile! I opened my eye's and saw him blush!

"Hey comrade" I whispered

"Hello my Roza did you sleep well?" He asked while burying his head in my neck, he was embarrassed for blushing haha, I mentally chuckled.

"Yes I slept better then I have in like… forever" I told him leaning over him so he was on his back and I was half laying on him and half laying on the bed.

"Hmmm well I wonder why" He purred looking into my eye's

I pretened to think then I said "Hmmm idk I think it might have something to do with what my boyfriend said, speaking of him I think I should send him a text telling him something important" I got out my phone and started texting with a smile on my face.

Dimitri looked upset, confused, angry, and crushed… he thinks I have another boyfriend, yeah as if wait till he get's this.

"Well I would want to keep you waiting rose" He told me with pure sadness in his voice.

"Your not" I told him right as his phone sounded saying he received a text. He frowned but picked it up and looked at it.

His face looked like a little kid's on the fourth of july watching all the firework's in awe.

I sent him the text and it said… 'I love you too'.

Dpov

She has another guy? It's always to good to be true, why do I always get hurt?

"Well I wouldn't want to hold you up rose" I told her my voice completely sad and depressed.

"You're not" She told me just as my phone sounded.

I Frowned but picked it up and read the text anyways, it was from my Roza and it said 'I love you too'

I was sure I was the happest man alive. I looked at her and she was grinning, I grined back at her but then felt bad for douting her, I frowned.

"Dimitri whats wrong" She asked

"I'm sorry I douted you Roza" I said

"That's ok, I was being kinda mysterious" She said happily.

"I love you" I told her and pulled her right on top of me

"I love you too" She said her voice full of love.

I then kissed her with all I have in me. When we pulled back we were gasping for breath but when it was caught we were right back to kissing. It went like this for awhile.

"Hey Dimitri guess what" Roza said all of a sudden.

"What I win" I joked

She laughed then she said "I have today off."

"Oh so I have you all to myself today huh?" I said leaning my forehead against hers

"Mmmhhmm" She hummed smileing.

I kissed her again and the morning and day we just spent together.

**Hello my readers! Again i'm sooo sorry it took my FOREVER to update! I know it's kinda short but i have l have plans for this story so please just be patient with my thank you! I love you all**

**~Sage~ 3**


	7. Discharge day

Chapter 7

A/N…Ok guy's I know a lot of you love this story, or just like it, but I feel like it moved a little fast… so what I'm doing is setting the time now for when Dimitri gets out of the hospital (after a few months) being's Rose and Dimitri didn't exactly get a lot of bonding time before everything happened with them getting together and all any way's over the months they have talked and gotten to know each other J now they are 100% they love each other. So, without farther a-do her3e is chapter 7!

D-pov

Rose walked into my room with a huge grin on her face. Her eye's had a happy sparkle in them, I grinned when I saw her too. Oh how Love her, I love her with all my heart and soul.

"Hey guess what comrade" Rose said every excitedly. I only raised a brow at her, being stuck in this bed at this stupid hospital really has made me bored.

"What's that baby girl?" I asked her. She blushed at the nickname.

"I love you, anyways you're getting discharged today… like right NOW!" She exclaimed the last word.

I smiled and looked at her with love filled eye's "I love you too Roza" I told her and pulled her on-top of me

She giggled and said "Is that they only part you heard?" I gave her a cheeky grin but I honestly told her "No but it was the best part of the sentence, love." Then I buried my head in her neck and hair and sigh in contentment.

She laughed softly and gets up much to my dis-pleasure. "Come on comrade we need to go do paperwork and get you out of here" She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up carefully.

"Fine" I grumbled and got up. Once I got up she stared at shock as she looked up at me. I grinned back at her and pulled her up close to me her head was at my collarbone area to me.

"Forget I was 6'7", love?" I just had to ask her

She scoffed and looked at me "No, I just didn't exactly think about how much taller that would be compared to me" She murmured.

I chuckled lightly and kissed her then I brought my mouth her ear and whispered "I love you, Roza. With all my heart and soul" I looked her dead in the eye just so she could see just how much I do love her and know I'm telling her the truth.

"I love you too Dimitri" She whispered and leaned into me and lead her head on my chest I just tightened my grip in her and lead my head on her head.

After a few minutes she looked back at me and smiled. "Come on comrade it's time to go"

Later that evening

So after I got discharged and me and my Roza was walking out, I realized something I stopped and frowned at the thought.

Rose turned to me with a confused looked and asked me "What's wrong comrade?"

I sighed and looked at her "I don't have anywhere to go love" I said honestly

She chuckled and looked at me with amusement. "Of course you do" She said then I looked at her in confusion "You can stay with me" I smiled at her and pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you Roza, I know I say it a lot but I mean it and I always want to tell you and say it" I whisper in her ear as I once again like earlier buried my head in the crook of her neck and hair and sighed at the end.

When were done with our moment she showed me to her car and we drove to her place.

When we got to her/ our place she showed me around

"And this would be our bedroom" Rose finished and smiled at me.

I smiled at her then yawned I was tired. "Roza I'm tired I think I'm going to go to bed." I looked at the clock then added "It's already 9:30PM and I'm tired" I added and took my shirt off when I heard a a sharp intake of breath I turned around to look at my girl who was practically drooling looking at my chest and abb's . I chuckled "See something you like baby girl?" I asked her

She blushed and looked down. I went over to her and used one of my finger's to raise her head so she was looking at me in the eye. "No need to be embarrassed baby girl, I'm glad you like the view. Plus this I pointed to my upper half is all yours" I told her

She nodded then yawned. I guess I wasn't the only one tired and ready to go to sleep.

"Come on Roza time for sleep get ready love" I gave her a peck then went to the bed pulled the blankets down then stripped down to my boxer's and climbed in. When Roza came back from the bathroom from getting changed she came and laid down next to me, she laid on her side back toward's me.

I scooted closer to her, wrapped one of my arm's around her and pulled her body up against my chest and rested my head on the same pillow as her's.

Before we could go to sleep Roza asked me a question "Comrade?"

Hmm? I answered

"I was wondering…" She sounded hesitant

"Wondering what love?" I looked at her with question clear on my face and in my eye's.

"Why do you love me? What made you fall in love with you?" She asked

I chuckled then looked down at her after propping my-self up by my elbow but left my around around her wait there.

"Well there are many reason's love. You're beautiful, smart, caring, compassionate, plus other thing's including the fact's that you're sarcastic, witty, and can be a pain. But all those thing's is what make's you, you. And I love you" I whispered the last part and started to kiss her.

I pulled away after about 10 second's. "I love you too Dimitri"

I smiled then plopped down to were I was before and tightend my grip on her. "Goodnight my love" I Murmured starting to already drift off. "night" I heard her say back right before I drifted off.

**So, how was that? I'm so sorry it took me like forever to update! Last week I was helping move my aunt, then I was all like hurry catch up on school work, even though I do homeschooling I still need to stay caught up, then I have been sick for the past three day's but I'm better now! And I even pinky promise everyone I will seriously try to do better with updating at least once a week mabey two or more I don't know but at least once every week. Review and tell me what you think. You guy's got idea's for it? If you do PM me or leave it in a review!**

**By the way if you guy's want some other good book's to read, try 'Biggestpolarbearfanever' and "Roza m belikova' They have some awesome story's!**

**~Sage~**


	8. AN

Hello all my reader's sorry, this is only a authors note! Just letting everyone know i'm not sure when i will be able to update. My mom was in a car accident today and i need to help her out. So again, i'm really sorry guy's i will try to update but i also need to maintain my school and be there for my mom, she need's to take it easy.


	9. Breakfast in bed

**Hey guy's yes this is a chapter, my mom is now in the hospital but I need something to take my mind off of it so here it is! Love you guy's. A Special thanks to Megan for being a great friend about this with my! YOU ROCK! Ok so the chapter is going to start with Rpov of 'last night' and then going to go to Dpov the next morning after he gets discharged. I'm going to stop blabbering and get to the chapter ****J**

**Rpov**

I'm laying down listening to Dimitri saying all these reasons why he loves me.

"Well there are many reasons love" he starts, many reasons? Oh boy I wonder what they are! "You're beautiful, smart, caring, compassionate, plus other things" he continues. Wow I can't believe what I'm hearing; so many sweet things are coming out of his mouth. "Including the facts that you're sarcastic, witty, and can be a pain, but these entire thing's is what makes you, _you_. And I love you." He whisper's the last part and starts to kiss me. After about 10 seconds he poled away.

"I love you too Dimitri" I say to him. He smiles and plops down to where he was before and tightens his grip around my waist "Good night my love" He says tiredly. "Night" I say then he's out.

I just lay there for a while thinking about what I had just been told. After a while I fall asleep.

Dpov

The next morning I wake up spooning with my love my body entangled with hers. I gently got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. I'm going to give her breakfast in bed. I went to the fridge and pulled out eggs, bacon, bell peppers, cheese, tomato, and a few spices's to make an omelet. I take out oranges to make freshly squeezed orange juice.

I cook the the bacon while I'm dicing the veggies. When the bacon is almost done I take it out and start dicing it up too. While I'm dicing that up I'm sautéing the veggie's (not including the tomato's). When that is all done I put everything into the whisked eggs and cook that. I flip it in half then flip it over. I put everything on the tray after I finished cooking and juicing. I brought it all upstairs for my Roza. I set the tray down and wake her up.

"Roza, get up baby girl, time to get up" I said softly

"Mmm noooo" she moaned tiredly and rolled over.

I chuckled softly and shook her slightly "Roza time to have breakfast, I made you breakfast in bed"

She sat straight up and said "Food? Gimme gimme gimme" while reaching for it and grabbing the air like a toddler.

I chuckle and put the tray on her lap. I got back to my side of the bed and lay down watching her eat.

"Ohh god this is soo good, you're so the cook from now on" she mumble moaned with a mouth full of food.

I chuckled "My mama taught me how to cook, I enjoy cooking it's not a problem for me."

"Good cause I suck at cooking" She said smileing.

"I love you my Roza" I told her and she had just finished her food so I pulled her on top of me and kissed her.

"I love you too" She mumbled into the kiss.

I turned us around so I was over her but holding myself up by my forarms, and had my hand's under her head in her hair. Her arm's around my neck. I bend down and start kissing her neck and got to her soft spot behind her ear.

"Dimitri" She sighs holding out my name

I growl in the back of my throat and look at her with love. "Yes my love?"

"Did you forget we need to go get you clothes today?" She asked me trying to distract me.

I sigh and laydown next to her leaving my arm's tightly wrapped around her and laying my head on her chest, I feel content staying just like this.

"No I did not forget I'm just not huge on shopping"

"Well we have a big day a head of us. My dad always's gave me a whole bunch of money I have no clue what to do with all of it, so we have lot's to do today.

"fine but I have condition's" I smile at her

"What's that?" she asks

"You don't drive" I chuckled at her expression

"I'm not that bad" She mock exclaims.

"You go 60 in a 45 and yell at people constantly, I'm driving." I flat out say.

She huffs and mumbles a fine. So after we each shower and do what we gotta do we head out.

**Hey guys i know it's kinda short but next chapter is going to be able there shopping. My mom should be coming home today YAY i'm so excited! Anyway i will try to update soon!**

**~sage~**


	10. Shoping

**Hey guy's so again really sorry for being a mean person and not updating sooner. I don't make excuses I just tell the truth, have been very busy, just 2 days ago I rolled my ankle.. so yeah. Thank you to my sisters Rachel and Shannon aka Rachel= Rachelalicexxx. Shannon= Roza m belicova, go check out their story's they have some awesome one's! and a thanks to Mitrioselove you are a great friend, go check out her story's too.**

**Any ways I have bored you enough with my talking and have kept you waiting enough, so here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Dpov

So we are at the mall and have been to all sorts of stores like Abercrombie and Fitch, aeropostal, rue 21, Hollister, and payless for shoes, and we are now heading to food court after spending about 500 or so dollars.

"Roza was all this really necessary?" I ask her looking at all the bags we are both holding/carrying.

"Yes, because you need a full wardrobe that's what we did." She states mater-of-factly.

I sigh and ask "After we eat can we go home?" Hopefully I add mentally. Now it's her turn to sigh "Fine" She says. I sigh in relive.

When we decide what we want which is panda express I ask her what it is she want's from there and that I will go get it for the both of us. Surprising me by wanting the same thing a as I do. I go up and tell them that we want two plates of 1 entree and 3 sides. As the entree I tell them chow mein noodles, and as the 3 sides I say "Orange chicken, Beijing beef, and beef and broccoli." I also get about 4 egg rolls on the side.

When I got the tray there was another piece of paper that wasn't the recite I already had that in my pant's pocket. So I grab the piece of paper, and read it. It was a phone number. I look back up at the girl behind the counter to see her oogling over me. I chuckle and hand the piece of paper back and say "Sorry but I have a girlfriend" Then I walk over to where our table was put the food down and look around cause Roza isn't there.

"Roza?" I ask and look around I then here some people having a hard time and out of the corner of my eye see 2 guy's cornering a girl and that girl is… "Roza" I shout and people are now staring at me but I don't care. I walk over to her and yank the two guys away from her and stand in front of her protectively.

"Who are you and why are you cornering my girlfriend?!" I growl glaring at the guy's they seem kinda afraid but they don't show it.

"I'm Jessie, and this is my friend ralf" The guy Jessie I guess said and pointed to his friend.

"Ok now answer my second question before I start to get very angry!" I Said slowly but full of venom.

"You really don't want to make him mad, he has military training" Roza stated grabbing my hand and squeezing it, I squeezed back.

"Rosie shut up" Jessie growled. I growled In the back of my throat and told them visously "Do not talk to her like that"

"Or what?" This time ralf said.

"Or I swear I'm going to beat you two into bloodied pulps!" I half shouted at them and took a step toward them and cocked my head to the side looking them in the eye. They backed up a little.

Jessie pointed at my Roza and told her "You got lucky today, but you can't always be around you protector bf girly." I felt Rose shiver and I wrapped my arms around her. "You just get away from us before I change my mind to beat you now" I growl and glare at them. Then they walk off. I make a mental note to ask about that later.

"You ok baby girl?" I ask her.

She looks up at me and nods and wraps her arms around me and I wrap mine around her and kiss the top of her head.

"C'mon baby girl let's go eat" I tell her softly and she nods then we go to our table and eat in silence. When we are done we grab our bag's and leave the mall and head home.

~Later that evening~

"Roza dinner's ready!" I call out to her where she is watching the t.v. "Ok" I hear her call out, it took her a few hours but she finally got out of her shock and is now talking to me. She came into the kitchen and saw what I made.

I grin and call out the thing's I made. "Chicken, Mashed potatos and gravy, Peas, and a Russian recipe I learned from my mama for black bread, it's really good" I tell her.

"Looks good let's eat!" She grins at me. "No not yet, I need something first" I look at her seriously although in the inside I'm grinning like a fool.

"What is it?" She asks cautiously. I pull her into my arm's and kiss her deep and passionate. I pull away after a while and whisper "Mmm that" I then peck her lips once then let her go and then we eat.

~Later that night and in bed~

I'm watching my Roza and she is watching me. I pull her ontop of me and she rests her head on my chest while I stroke her hair. "I love you Roza, with all my heart forever" I whisper in her ear. I see her smile and I can't help but smile too.

"I love you too comrade" She say's and look's into my eyes I see nothing but love in hers. I feel myself relax 100% and pull her face up to mine and kiss her. I roll us over so I'm on top and put my hands on her hips.

She Starts to tug on my shirt and I take it off then start kissing her again, I can't ever get enough of her. Her hand then tug at my pajama pants I freeze and look at her, "Roza are you sure?" I ask her. "Yes 100%" I'm sure you can guess what we did from there on.

* * *

**Hey guy's yeah sorry for not updating my last day of school is Friday so hopefully I will be able to update more. The on the 22****nd**** I leave for the summer and don't worry I'm bring my laptop so hopefully on the plane I can write more chapters. But I need some idea's on what you guy's want in this story I'm starting to get writers block! ****J**** anyways hope you liked the chapter!**

**~Sage~**


	11. Day together

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in like 3 months. I'm a horrible person. I'm not even going to get into what has been going on the past 3 months because there is a lot. Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

_Dimitri_

When I woke up the next morning I remember everything that happened last night. What happened between my Roza and I. I smile and notice that I have Roza tightly wrapped in my arms, I only tighten my grip on her and burry my face in her hair. I love her hair. I stay like that for a while until she starts to stir a little.

"Mmm" She mumbles as she starts to wake, and I smile. I chuckle and whisper "Morning Roza" in her ear. Her eyes open and she smiles up at me.

"Morning Comrade" She says and she burys her head in my chest. My heart beats faster and I feel nothing but pure joy and love holding her in my arms. I tighten my arms around her and lean down to whisper in her ear again. "I love you Roza" My voice is filled with emotion.

"I love you too Dimitri" she says back and wraps her arms around me.

"Why don't we go out to breakfast today?" I suggest. "Where?" she asks. "Hmmm… IHOP?" After I say that her head snaps up and she licks her lips. "IHOP? I love IHOP it's my favorite place to eat" I chuckle and kiss her.

"Well then I guess we should shower and get going then."

~At IHOP~

We walk in hand in hand and we get seated.

"Hello my name is Stephanie and I'll be your waitress today if you need anything just let me know." As she said the word 'Anything' she emphasized on it and was looking straight at me.

I look at her and smile. "Thanks." She smiles back and leaves.

I look at Rose and she doesn't look happy. "What?" I ask "She was totally flirting with you" She says angrily. "Yes I know, I also don't care cause I got all I need right here. Let her I'm yours not hers. I'll always be yours" I smile just then 'I'm yours by Jason Mraz' comes on the radio. Roza smiles and kisses me. "I love you" she says "I love you too" I tell her looking into her eyes, I'm sure she sees just how true my words are.

We then hear a throat being cleared and we look up to an irritated Stephanie "are you ready to order?" She asks. "Sure" Rose says. Stephanie glares over at her and I get angry. "Stephanie" I call her "Yes?" she looks hopeful. Wow can you say desperate? I use my finger in a motion for her to bend down, she does so. "You see that girl right there? The one you're currently glaring at?" She nods. I know Rose and hear me and I smile. "That is my girlfriend and I'd like it if you didn't treat her like crap just cause she has me and you don't" I say bitter sweet. She gulps and nods. She looks at Roza and says a "Sorry, now what can I get you?" I smile and nod and Rose is smiling too. "I'll have the 'Rooty tooty fresh 'n fruity please with a strawberry shake." She nods and looks at me. "I'll have the same but instead of the sausage just make it bacon." She nods and writes it down. "Ok it'll be out soon" She then walks away.

"Thanks for doing that Dimitri" Rose says. I wave her to come over to my side of the booth and she does. I put my arm around her waist and pull her close to me. "I'd do anything for you." And then I kiss her. She lays her head on my shoulder and we talk until our food comes, then she goes back to her side of the booth and we eat. After we eat we go back home and we sit on the couch, cuddled up to each other and watching T.V.

We stay just like that all day and I end up on my back with Rose on my chest. We talk some but we just enjoy the time we have together today. It'd nice to just spend time with her.

"Dimitri" I hear her "Yeah babe?" I look at her. "Stay with me" I was taken aback. Where did this come from? I sit up and put her on my lap look into her eyes and tell her "I will always stay with you. I will never leave you. Even if you want me gone you won't get rid of me. I love you too much for that. You own my heart. You make my heart skip a beat; you make it beat so fast and hard." She smiles and I kiss her for a long time. When I pull back and lean my forehead on hers. "God I love you. You're the only one for me" I whisper to her and pull her in for a tight hug and burry my face in her hair. When we pull back I look at the time. 5:45pm

"I think it's dinner time what do you want." I pick her up off me and sit her down on the couch. I get up and turn around to go to the kitchen but then she jumps on my back. I chuckle "What are you doing?" I ask her but I already have my hands holding her legs and supporting her. "Making you give me a piggy back ride." She says while laughing. I get an Idea and spin in circles while holding her tight so she doesn't fall. She laughs and squeals. I stop before I lose my balance and walk to the kitchen and sit her down on the island and turn around facing her and step in between her legs and kiss her.

"I know what I'm making for dinner." I tell her. "Oh yeah? Whatcha makin?" I get behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and whisper in her ear "That milady is a surprise" Then I kiss her neck. She shivers. I chuckle and let her go so I can go to the fridge. I pull out two steaks and then I got to the pantry and get one onion and some potatoes.

I make mashed potatoes and I sauté the onions and cook the steak to a Rare/ medium Rare.

"Date night at home." I say as I put the food on the table, light candles and pour us some wine.

* * *

**Ok guys I hope you like it! Again I'm soooooo sorry for the wait but hectic life. Thank you to Roza M Belikova for the always pushing me to update, mitrioslove for talking to me, and Rozabelikova for giving me ideas and helping me with this, I will use your ideas here very soon. I love you all and I will HOPEFULLY update soon.**


End file.
